Esperanza
by Nina Keehl
Summary: [Spoiler!Alert, Rogue One] Llegó hasta el final, dio un último disparo y cuando los planos fueron enviados, sólo restó mantener la esperanza de que alguien, allá afuera, allá en las líneas rebeldes, en algún lugar de la Galaxia, estuviese recibiendo su mensaje.


_**¡Bonita víspera de Año Nuevo!**_

 _ **Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo sobre Star Wars, después de todo, ha sido un año difícil para la saga así como ha sido un año bueno. Y claro, Rogue One vale toda la pena del mundo, t-o-d-a.**_

 _ **La historia está especialmente escrita y dedicada para** Irlanda. **I love you. Ella es mi Cassian Andor.**_

 _Rogue One y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. _

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 **Esperanza.**

* * *

 _El ocaso de una gran esperanza es como el ocaso del sol:  
con ella se extingue el esplendor de nuestra vida._

—Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

 **.**

 **.**

Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

"Podría morir viendo esto y sería el más bello final", la femenina voz logró sacarlo de sus propias cavilaciones y llevó la mirada hacia la joven a su lado. Ella lucía justo como más apreciaba verla: fuerte, valerosa, perfecta. La sola idea de perderla le aterró completamente y aumentó la fuerza en el agarre de sus manos.

"¿Por qué tienes que hablar sobre morir en un momento así?", preguntó con toda la seriedad que un niño de seis años podría tener. "Lo arruinas", añadió después de soltar un caprichoso bufido. La mayor desvió la vista del paisaje y bajó la mirada hacia su hermano menor. Una afectuosa sonrisa surcó sus labios.

"Todos morimos al final, Cassian", respondió con tanta simpleza sobre el tema de la muerte como si no estuviese hablando con un niño. "Es lo que los seres vivos hacemos naturalmente. Nacemos, crecemos, luchamos y morimos", explicó con firmeza. El castaño la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

"¿Morirás?", cuestionó. Ella le miró en absoluto silencio, tratando de descifrar en qué momento su pequeño hermano había dejado atrás toda inocencia sobre el mundo que habitaban

"Todos moriremos", contestó.

"No hablo de eso", replicó el menor al instante, ligeramente irritado por la respuesta de su hermana. "Me refiero a la misión a la que irás. ¿Morirás ahí?"

"Es probable".

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó entre los dos hermanos. Cassian, quien a su corta edad de seis años sabía más de lo que un niño tendría que saber sobre el mundo cruel que habitaban, se limitó a aferrar su pequeña mano a la de su hermana. Por su mente cruzó la idea de huir, de abandonar aquella lucha que aún no entendía y que, antes de ellos, había sido de sus padres.

"Pero no tengo miedo", su hermana volvió a hablar mientras regresaba la mirada al paisaje de hermosos destellos naranjas frente a ellos. "Me siento bien porque sé que, si muero, tú seguirás aquí, seguirás peleando justo como yo he peleado y si algún día mueres, habrá otra persona y otra…" se tomó un instante para cerrar los ojos, inspirar aire y soltarlo al momento que abría de nuevo sus párpados. "Las rebeliones se basan en eso, Cassian, se basan en esperanza".

En aquel entonces, él no logró comprender lo que su hermana mayor decía. Todo era demasiado injusto y la idea de sacrificar vidas, familias y todo el amor que las formaba por una causa le parecía absurdo. A pesar de ello, no quería defraudarla, ni a ella ni a sus padres ni a nadie más en la Galaxia. No sabía que era la esperanza pero entendió, con tan sólo seis años de edad, que jamás debía perderse, que daba más vida que el sol y esa vida sería eterna.

"Es un fuego entre fuegos", añadió ella.

"Si la esperanza pudiera verse", Cassian finalmente se animó a hablar, "sería como este atardecer, ¿no crees?"

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó en ese momento lo acompañó durante toda su vida.

Cassian Andor rigió su vida en esperanza, sin embargo, en algún punto del camino la perdió y después, se perdió a sí mismo. Él no lo sabía, él, un rebelde, ¿cómo podía saber y aceptar que la esperanza había desaparecido de su existencia? Entonces la conoció. _Jyn Erso._

Y lo recordó. Recordó lo que era creer en una causa, recordó lo que era entregarse a un ideal, recordó cómo se sentía tener esperanza, lo recordó todo y lo vivió una vez más. Vivió como lo hicieron sus padres y su hermana, vivió como lo hacía Jyn Erso, vivió para no permitir que la esperanza muriera en quien sea que estuviera escuchando.

Por tal razón, aunque débil, adolorido e incluso temeroso, se levantó y continuó la lucha. La voz de Jyn hacía eco en su mente: _Tomaremos la oportunidad y la siguiente y la siguiente…_

Así lo hizo. Llegó hasta el final, dio un último disparo y cuando los planos fueron enviados, sólo restó mantener la esperanza de que alguien, allá afuera, allá en las líneas rebeldes, en algún lugar de la Galaxia, estuviese recibiendo su mensaje.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Esperanza, ¡ese fuego entre fuegos!

Era tan suya como lo era de Jyn, como lo fue de Galen Erso, de Bodhi Rook, Chirrut, Baze e incluso de K-2. Ellos estaban basados en esperanza y era momento de entregarla a alguien más porque así era como funcionaba. Así era como vivían los rebeldes y así era como morían.

"Parece un atardecer", murmuró Jyn mirando hacia el inicio de la explosión.

Cassian asintió y pensó: _Por supuesto. Así es como debe ser. Así es como luce la esperanza._

Llevó la vista hacia Jyn y ella le miró de vuelta. Su mano que aprisionaba la de Erso la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, se aferró a ella como lo había hecho desde el momento en que la conoció. Abrazarse fue como abrazar la misma esperanza. Y así, unidos, ambos compartieron la satisfacción de que a pesar de todo, no se habían rendido y aun en la muerte no tenían intensiones de hacerlo.

Porque allá afuera, en algún lugar de la Galaxia, alguien escuchó su mensaje.

Alguien más continuó la lucha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siempre he tenido un gran amor por las historias de índole revolucionario. **Rogue One** ha sido la perfección para mí, realmente te muestra los ideales, la lucha, el sueño y la esperanza en que se basaba la Rebelión. Literalmente lloré toda la batalla, todo fue trágicamente hermoso, ¿no creen? _

_También, cabe agregar, que me llené de orgullo por ver a uno de mis actores mexicanos preferidos siendo parte de tan magnífica historia. (Diego, quemaría la Galaxia por ti)._

 _Sinceramente espero que este nuevo año esté lleno de triunfos y dichas en sus vidas, ¡feliz, feliz Año Nuevo!_

 ** _Que la fuerza los acompañe,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


End file.
